The Last Train Schedule
by ekka126
Summary: Chapter 3 UPDATE! "Kayaknya gue pernah liat ni gerbang deh. Dimana yah?". "Lu juga ngerasa gitu, Yos? Gue juga sama...". Tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu Souji langsung narik Yukiko dan pergi ninggalin yang laen ngikutin Kanji dan Yosuke. GAWAT! SouYuki ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Persona 3 & 4 dah pasti punya ATLUS. Masa kagak tau sih??!!! Cape dehh... *Author langsung digusur dari panggung sebelum ada reader yg tersungging..eh... tersinggung*

Author : WOOOIII!!!! BISA-BISA CRETANYA KAGAK JALAN NEGH!!!!!!!!! *diseret masuk lagi*

OP Theme : Butou (FMA) --- Lha?! Bukannya ni fic Persona??? …. bodo ah....

* * *

**THE LAST TRAIN SCHEDULE** --- ni judul sok keren banget *swt*

* * *

Asrama SEES, di jalan PuDal no 223 --- YEEII!! Sebelahan ma rumah gue!! *digetok biar diem*

malam tahun baru...

.

Junpei : WEEEEEIIII!!!!! *jingkrak-jingkrak* Ada kabar yg bagus buanget!!!

Akihiko : Apa'an sih lu?! Malem-malem tu mulut masih bocor aje!!

Junpei : Ops! Senpai, kalo senpai protes mulu ntar kagak bakalan gue ajak lho...!! *nyengir*

Yukari : *males* Kemana? Situ sih paling kalo ngajak juga cuma ke gasibu doank. Cari barang yg bekas ma murah. Paling banter juga Cimol..! --- emang disana juga ada gasibu?? tauk deh...

Minato : *manggut-manggut sambil makan roti*

Junpei : BUUUKAAANN!! Dengerin dulu, Yuka...

_Belum slese Junpei ngomong, keburu dipotong sama Mitsuru..._

Mitsuru : Kamu mau ajak aku ke Cibaduyut, Pei?? Kebetulan ada sepatu kulit model baru disana... en aku mau banget beli tu sepatu! *semangat*

Junpei : *agak kesel* Aduuuhh!! Dengerin dulu napa sih?? Susah amit!! Lagian nama gue bukan Pei, senpai!!

Mitsuru : Oh? Udah ganti yah?? --- udah gak jaman lagi, mitsy... *di-EXECUTION*

Junpei : *swt* … Aarrgghh!! Ni gue jelasin deh... *ngeluarin flyer* ENG ING ENG~!!! Kita bisa masuk gretongan ke DUFAN!!!

Minato : *nelen potongan terakhir roti*

Yukari : Sumpeh lu?!! *ngerebut flyer dari Junpei* Hiaa!! Beneran, disini ditulis, sapa aja yg dapet ni flyer bisa masuk secara gratiss!! *semangat 45*

Akihiko : Mana? Mana? Gue juga pengen liat!! *gak kalah semanget dari Yukari*

Fuuka : Eeh.. Tapi beneran nih ini Dufan? Kok pas tulisan Dunia Fantasi-nya rada burem??

Yukari : Kalo bukan itu apa lagi? Rasa-rasanya gak ada tempat selain Dufan yg huruf awalnya 'Du' sama 'Fan' deh...

Aigis : … Tapi menurut data...

_Mulut Aigis keburu dibungkem sama Junpei, jadi gak bisa lanjut ngomong._

Junpei : Kita-kita bisa berangkat besok nih! Pake tiket yg dikasihin sekalian tadi... yaa walopun ni tiket buat keberangkatan yg terakhir. *bagi-bagiin tiket ke yg laen*

Ken : Asiiiikk!!! Dah lama gue pengen banget naek halilintar!!!

Shinjiro : Emangnya tinggi lu udah cukup, kontet?

Ken : *langsung diem di pojokan* --- pundungisme nih yeee...

Akihiko : Shinji!! Jangan gitu ah!! *nyikut Shinjiro*

Mitsuru : Gimana, Minato? Kamu setuju gak? *ngeliat ke arah Minato yg masih aja asik makan*

Minato : Fah? Oooff iffuh... haffu-haffu affaa foofff!! --- maksudnya : Hah? Ooohh itu.. hayu-hayu aja kok!

Junpei : *swt* Telen dulu tu roti, baru ngomong... jorok!

Koromaru : Arf! Arf!! --- maksudnya : Iya! Iya!! Jijay tauk!!

Akhirnya anak-anak SEES pun setuju untuk berangkat keesokan harinya...

----------

Sementara itu,

di kediaman Doujima, di jalan... MFFHH!! *Author langsung dibekep biar gak ngomong mulu*

.

_Sekarang udah pas tengah malem._

_.  
_

Chie : SELAMET TAUN BARUUUUUU!!!!!!!!

Yosuke : CHIEE!!! JANGAN TEREAK-TEREAK PAS DIKUPING GUE DONK!!! *sewot*

Kanji : ADUUHH!! SENPAIII!!!! LU TEREAK PAS DIKUPING GUE BANGET TAUKK!!!

Rise : KANJIII...!!!!

Souji : STOP!! STOP!!! KALO LU PADA TEREAK TERUS KAGAK BAKALAN KELAR-KELAR TAUUK!! *nutup kuping*

Chie, Yosuke, Kanji, Rise : LU JUGA BARUSAN KAN TEREAK!!! *teriak pas dimuka Souji*

Doujima, Nanako, Naoto, Teddie : *swt*

Yukiko : Snrk!! AAAAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gebrak-gebrak meja*

Chie : *swt* Yukiko... lu jangan kumat diwaktu begini donkk..!!

Nanako : Big bro.. *narik-narik lengan baju Souji* Big bro... kita potong kuenya yah? Kan sayang didiemin terus dari tadi...

Souji : *ngorek-ngorek kuping yg hampir budeg* _Bilang aja lu laper, Nanako... _*dalem hati* Iya.. ayo!

_Souji ngebantuin Nanako motong kue jadi beberapa bagian._

Chie : *ngeluarin bungkusan kado* Ayoo!! Sekarang saatnya buat tuker-tukeran kado!!

Yosuke : *swt* Lu semangat benget sih?? Ada yang diincer ya??

Rise : Ok!! *giggle* Risette juga gak mau kalaaahh...!!! *ngluarin bungkusan kado juga*

Teddie : Teddie juga!! Teddie juga, kuma!!! *ngeluarin boneka Teddie*

Chie : Lu jayus banget sih, Ted! Masa judulnya tukeran kado, tapi kado lu kagak dibungkus??

Naoto : Teddie, kita kan udah sepakat sama bungkus kadonya, mau sama-sama pake yang warna ijo... *agak kesel* Supaya ntar bisa random...

Yosuke : Dia belagu sih! Masa bilangnya begini... *niru gaya Teddie* "Kado Teddie kan yg paling keren, jadi gak perlu dibungkus!" *bersungut-sungut*

Kanji : *swt* Senpai... Lu mirip banget sama Teddie...

Yosuke : AP?! HEY!! APA MAKSUD LU SIH??!!!!!!

Yukiko : Snrk!!

Chie : *mukul Yukiko* Jangan mulai lagi, Hyena Gila!!

Souji : Nih! Udah dipotong rata... *bagi-bagiin kue ke masing-masing orang*

Nanako : Hehehehee... Keliatannya enak!! Met makan!!

Souji : *dalem hati*_ Tuh, bener kan dia laper..._

Doujima : *ngasihin flyer ke Souji* Tadi di jalan ada yg ngasihin... Kamu pergi aja sama temen-temen kamu..

Souji : Apa nih? Dungeon Fanatic??

Yosuke : *deketin Souji* Dun.. Apa?? Arena maen baru tuh?

Doujima : Kurang tau ya... Kayaknya sih gitu... *rogoh-rogoh saku* Tadi ada orang yg ngasih, sekalian sama tiketnya juga... *nyodorin 8 tiket ke Souji* Tiketnya buat keberangkatan terakhir besok, kalian pergi aja.

Nanako : Eeeh?? Aku gimana, papa?? Kok tiketnya cuma ada 8????

Doujima : Nanako jalan-jalan aja sama papa besok yah? *ngelus-ngelus kepala Nanako*

Nanako : *cemberut* GAK!! AKU MAUNYA SAMA BIG BRO!!! SAMA PAPA GAK ASIK!!!!!

Doujima : *kalut* Anakku direbut ponakan...

Naoto : *nepuk-nepuk pundak Doujima* Sabar...sabar...

Souji : Nanako... ntar kakak beliin oleh-oleh deh ya??

Nanako : NGGAK!! AKU MAUNYA IKUT!!

Chie : Nanako, gimana kalo semua kadonya untuk Nanako aja?? *dalem hati* _Duuhh kalo emang arena maen baru, gue juga pengen coba!!_

Nanako : NGGAK!! *masih ngambek*

Souji : Nanako... *dalem hati*_ Ni anak susah banget dikasih pengertian!!_ *kesel*

Yukiko : Nanako-chan... Kami dan big bro-mu kan harus pergi, untuk memastikan juga kalo disana itu aman buat Nanako-chan. Kami kan nggak mungkin ngebiarin Nanako-chan ikut ke tempat yg belum jelas...

Nanako : *mikir* Iya deh...

Yg Laen : *dalem hati* _HOREEE!! GUE TETEP BISA IKUT!!!!!_

Akhirnya mereka juga mulai mengepak barang untuk pergi besok...

.

Kira-kira tempat kayak apa ya Dungeon Fanatic itu?

Petualangan macem apa yg bakalan dihadepin sama anak-anak SEES dan Investigation Team??

Kalo mau tau, baca aja chapter selanjutnya!!

.

==OMAKE==

Well... ini fic berbentuk dialog pertama gue..

makanya waktu bikin rasa-rasanya gimanaaa gituu.. mohon maaf kalo kerasa aneh yupz..!!

soalnya fic ini dibikin sekalian juga buat tugas mandiri kampus..

Sekali merengkuh dayung, 2 / 3 pulau terlampaui!!!!!!!!

hehehe...

.

Thank U for Reading!!!

.

REVIEW? Or not.

.

Regards,

Chokekka


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer :** Persona 3 & 4 masih ajaa punya ATLUS!! Duh.. sapa aja beli lisensinya kek! Gue bosen nulis nama ATLUS teruss!! *author dikuliti ATLUS*

**A/N :** Hiyyaaaa...!! chapter 2 dateng!! ENG ING ENG~~!!!!! Ada yg ngereqst supaya gue munculin Nao-chan banyak-banyak... nah dicoba iahh... walopun gue sendiri kagak yakin... *ditampol* Well, disini bersih dari segala macem pairing. Niatnya sih, supaya kagak ada yg protes! WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKK!!!! *ditamparin asisten karena udah gak kekontrol* Tuyul-tuyul disini kan banyakan, jadi kalo lagi ngomong bayangin kayak paduan suara yup.. ^^

**Summary :** Junpei cs *eh maap...* Minato cs serta Souji cs udah siap buat berangkat ke DuFan melalui kereta terakhir. Siiip... kita sih tinggal tengokin aja bakalan kayak apa perjalanan mereka semua...

_On the story please~~_

OP Theme : Tuhan Tolong ver. _Dirikuw mau dibawa kemana???_ (by Derby Juliet)

*pergelutan terjadi antara Derby dan Author, menitikberatkan pada masalah _ROYALTY_...*

.

* * *

10.37 p.m.

Iwatodai, Port Island Station... ---- Lho?? bukannya asrama SEES disebelah rumah gue?? kenapa stasiunnya bukan stasiun bandung?? *asisten ambil ancang2 sambil bawa golok*

.

Junpei : Achooo...!!! *meler*

Mitsuru : EEEWW!!! PEI!!! INGUZMU KENA TANGAN GUE!!!!! NAJIS MUGHOLADOH!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- keluar kasarnya deh lu, mitsy...

Junpei : Sori, senpai!! Sori!! Gak dihaja kok!! AMPUUUNN!! *angkat tangan*

_scene dadakan : Mitsy meng-EXECUTION Junpei -diCENCOR sama lembaga sensor Indonesia, jadi gak bisa diliat-_

Yukari, Fuuka, Akihiko, Ken, Shinjiro, Koromaru : *nelen ludah*

Minato : *makan pop mie yg baru dibeli di warung stasiun* ---- perasaan dari chap 1 ni anak makan mulu... *swt*

Aigis : *gak berani liat*

Fuuka : By the way... keretanya lama yah? Harusnya kan udah dateng 10 menit lalu. Ada apa yah?

Shinjiro : Macet kali

Akihiko : …. *gak bisa komen*

.

_Kenapa keretanya telat? Yok kita tengokin..._

.

09.54 p.m.

Yasoinaba Station...

.

Teddie : Huaaaahhmm!! *ngucek2 mata* Sensei... keretanya masih lama datengnya yah?? ngantuuukk...

Souji : Sabar, Ted... 6 menit lagi...

Rise : Tapi kalo jam segini, ni stasiun emang bener-bener sepi yah?? Keliatan angker banget... *merinding*

Chie : Lu jangan ngaco ah! *liat ke sekitar* Kalo diomongin kan biasanya...

_Chie ngerasa ada tangan yg nyentuh pundaknya dan manggil "Chiee..." dengan suara yg teramaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat datar._

Chie : MIMIIIIIIIIIHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SETAAAAAAANNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ngumpet dibelakang Souji* ---- mohon maap utk KD...

Souji : Lu nyindir gue?

Yukiko : Snrk!! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!! Sampe segitunya lu takut, Chie??? Manggil nyokap lu lagi!! KAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!! ---- kumat lagi deh ni anak...

Chie : *malu* HYENA WIRO!!! JANGAN MACEM-MACEM DEH LU YEE!!!! *nendangin Yukiko* Ketawa lu kayak kuntilanak tauk!!!

Yosuke : Chie, kalo lu manggil-manggil tu kunti, biasanya langsung dateng lho! *cengengesan*

Chie : *pucet* YOOO...!!!!

Naoto : SSSSTT!! *dengan suara yg rada keras*

Yg laen : A-APA?? Ada apa???

Naoto : Kalian gak denger ya??

Chie : A-apanya?? *takut-takut*

Kanji : Naoto... jangan bilang kalo lu juga punya penyakit buat jailin orang! Sekarang kan udah malem banget! Gak lucu tauk!! ---- Kanji..lu preman-preman kepincut sama creta horror?? ck..ck...

Naoto : *nembakin Kanji dgn muka yg asem* Coba bilang sekali lagi, TEPUNG!!

Kanji : *jantungnya copot*

Yg laen : *swt*

Rise : Ee-eniwei.. Mangnya ada apa-an tadi, Naoto-kun?

Naoto : Tuh! Makin deket kan...? *ngeluarin muka angker*

Yg laen : *pada mepet-mepet*

.

_Hening._

.

BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

.

Chie : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIMIIIIIIIIIHHHH!!!!! PIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHH!!!!!! NINIIIIIIIIIIIHHHH!!!! KIKIIIIIIIIIHHHH!! ---- *swt* ngaco dah ni anak...

Yg laen kecuali Souji&Naoto : SETAAAAAANNNYAA KELUAAARRRR!!!!!!! *ngibrit kesana-sini*

Souji : UDAH DIBILANGIN JANGAN NYINDIR MULU!!!!!!

.

Saat ini, dihadapan mereka muncul sesosok benda yg besar. Mirip kayak kereta, tapi bentuknya gak mirip sama sekali dan cuma ada 1 gerbong! Warna benda itu hitam metalic dengan tulisan grafiti I WILL TAKE YOUR HEART!! (norak BGT!!!), dikelilingi dengan aksesoris tulang belulang, diatas gerbongnya ada kayak semacem antena yg keliatan mulai reot dan diselubungi sarang laba-laba. Bagian depannya alias kepala kereta tampak wajah besar berwarna hijau, mirip Badak. Ditambah di depannya juga berderet orang-orang cebol yang kita kenal sebagai tuyul memegang rantai yang terhubung dengan cula raksasa si Badak.

Asap mengepul seiringan dengan kedatangan benda itu. Asap itu berasal dari si wajah besar Badak dan para tuyul. Mereka ngos-ngosan!!

.

Anak-anak Investigation Team cuma bisa bergidik melihat benda yang ada di depan mereka sekarang. Souji dan Naoto bengong dengan muka yang pucet abis, Teddi dan Rise peluk-pelukan sambil nagis sekejer-kejernya, Yukiko ngucapin ayat kursi berkali-kali, saking ketakutannya Chie nyekek Yosuke yang mati rasa sambil terus manggil-manggil pipih dan mimihnya, dan Kanji pingsan. Plus! Author yang ngerasa puas banget bisa nakutin tu anak-anak.

.

Satu-satunya pintu yang ada pun terbuka. Muncul seonggok *eh...* maksud gue sesosok makhluk yang mirip banget dengan labu, well... cuma kepalanya doank sih. Badannya kurus dan memegang sebuah tongkat kayu yang bengkok-bengkok. Sosok itu memakai jas penguin dan sepatu aladin berwarna serba hitam, kecuali serbet yang menglilingi lehernya yang berwarna gading. Dan juga memakai topi pesulap (maap author gak tau apa namanya).

.

???? : Maap...maap... Kelamaan nunggu ya?? kehkehkeh...

Investigation Team : *sibuk dgn urusan yg tadi disebutin diatas*

Badak : *swt* Thom, kayaknya mereka pada kaget tuh!

Thompson : Masa sih? Kan di flyer kemaren harusnya udah dijelasin smuah!

_Thompson mendekati anak-anak Investigation Team..._

Thompson : *nengguk air, kumur-kumur, terus nyemburin ke anak2 IT* Hiaaahh!! Sadarlah anak-anak!! ---- *swt* emangnya rukiah??

Investigation Team : FUGAAAAAHHH!!!!

Thompson : Udah sadar? *watados*

Chie : GYAAAAAAAA!!!! LABU BISA NGOMONG!!!!! *ngumpet dibelakang Souji lagi*

Kanji : *ambil ancang-ancang sambil gemetaran hebat* SI-SIAPE LU??? MAU NGAJAK BERANTEM???

Thompson : Jangan lebay gitu deh! Gue orang yang ngejemput kalian buat pergi ke Dungeon Fanatic.

Naoto : Bentuk kayak lu emang pantes disebut sebagai 'orang'?

Souji & Yosuke : *swt* Kayaknya sekarang yg penting bukan itu deh...

Rise : *nelen ludah* Mu-mungkin dia robot... ada tombolnya di suatu tempat kali...

Teddie : Robot? ROBOT??? Teddie mau donk robot yg bisa ngomong!! Mau!! Mau!! *tiba-tiba semanget gak jelas*

Badak : *swt* Thom, kayaknya mereka emang gak ngerti sama sekali deh...

Chie : GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! GERBONGNYA BISA NGOMOOONG!!!!!

Thompson : *plesterin mulut Chie biar gak teriak-teriak lagi*

Yukiko : Snrk!! Kepala... ge-gerbong...nya... IJOOOOO!!!!!! GYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Bener-bener gak jelas deh lu ketawa karna apa, Yucchin... udah parah banget, kudu cepet-cepet dibawa ke RSJ... *Author disate sama Konohana*

Thompson : Maap ya... Tapi bisa liat lagi gak flyer yg kemaren dikasiin ke kalian?

Souji : Oh... Ada kok! Nih! *nyodorin flyer ke Thompson*

.

_Hening sementara Thompson ngebaca ulang tu flyer berkali-kali..._

Tiba-tiba asap mengepul dari kepala Thompson. Dan meledak menjadi jus labu di menit berikutnya.

Badak : Oh... Dia ngambek banget tuh!

Investigation Team : Gi-gitu yaa...?? *swt*

.

.

10.45 p.m.

_Balik lagi ke anak-anak SEES di Port Island Station_... ---- harusnya kan stasiun bandung!!!! *author langsung diiket sama asisten di pu'un pisang dan digrepe-grepe sama Nyai Kunti*

.

Akihiko : ACHOOO!!! *meler kena Ken yg langsung jumpalitan di ubin* Ops... Sorry, Ken! Gak kehaja...

Minato : *narik-narik lengan baju Akihiko*

Akihiko : Ngh? Kenape? Lu masih laper??

Minato : Mendingan senpai kabur sekarang deh... *nunjuk Mitsuru yg lagi ngencengin pecut sambil death glare ke Akihiko* ---- Minatooo!!! Akhirnya lu ngomong juga!! Manisnyaaa....

Akihiko : NOOOOOO!!!!! *kabur dengan lebay-nya ke arah rel* ---- Oy... Bahaya tuh...

.

BWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNKKKKKKKKKK

.

_Dalam sekejap saja, Akihiko tabrakan sama tuyul-tuyul tadi._

Di dalem gerbong...

Chie : Gyahaaaaaaa!!! Apaan sih?? Kok tau-tau ngerem???

Thompson : *udah normal lagi* Kayaknya kita barusan nabrak sesuatu deh...

Tuyul-tuyul : THOOOMM!!! KITE-KITE NABRAK ORANG!!!! GIMANA NEGH???? *panik*

Yosuke : Nabrak orang?? Gak pa-pa tuh??

Thompson : Gue liat dulu. *keluar gerbong*

.

Diluar, anak-anak SEES pada teriak-teriak gaje ngeliat benda yg tabrakan sama Akihiko dan tambah panik begitu ngeliat sosok Thompson. Minato & Shinjiro juga tumben-tumbenan teriak-teriak. Akihiko sendiri? Dia mati kutu hadep-hadepan sama tuyul-tuyul yg tadi ditabraknya. Sampe sesaat kemudian pingsan, karena tuyul-tuyul itu ngedadak senyum ke arah dia ngeliatin gigi yg pada item dan napas yg mantep benerrr. (duuuhh.. makanya pake pepsod*nt donk!!)

.

Souji : *swt* Gak beda jauh ma kita...

Naoto : Ya eyalah... *swt*

.

Dari dalem gerbong, Investigation Team merhatiin anak-anak SEES yg lagi dikasih pengertian sama Thompson. Lagi-lagi kayaknya Thompson penasaran pengen liat flyer punya anak-anak itu, dan lagi-lagi juga ia meledak jadi jus labu yang langsung dijilatin sama Koromaru.

Badak : Bawa sisa-sisanya kedalem yah. Ntar juga dia betul sendiri.

Junpei : O-Oke...

_SEES masuk ke dalem gerbong sambil bawa sisa-sisa si Thompson. Dan terkagum-kagum begitu sampai di dalamnya..._

Junpei : WOAA...!! Apaan nih? Dalemnya beda banget sama luarnya... berkelas banget!! Kayak ada di Night Club bintang 5... ---- yah kira-kira begitulah penggambaran bagian dalemnya...

Mitsuru : TRES BIEN!!

Investigation Team : ...a-apa...??

Yukari : *swt* Dia ngomong gitu lagi...

Ken : Tapi dalemnya hebat banget!! Bener-bener beda dengan yg luarnya!! Tapi... kok bau alkohol??

Aigis : Disini terdapat 17 botol Mix Max, 8 Vodka, 10 White Whine, dan 25 jenis minuman beralkohol lain yang gak bisa dideteksi mereknya. Dan Ken-kun, kamu masih belum boleh minum! *ngeliat Ken yg mulai toel-toel beberapa botol nganggur di atas meja*

Ken : Euwh.. Iya deh... Aigis-san... *cemberut*

Yukiko : Hhiiyyaaaa... Kenapa dila*hic*rang?? Gak *hic* pa-pa khok!! Ki*hic*ta disini khan bu*hic*at seneng-se*hic*neng...!!!

Naoto : …. *swt* Senpai... kamu kan belon minum anggur setetes pun... *sigh*

Rise : Haaaaa... *hic* khoo disinii *hic* jadhi ba*hic*nyak oraaang???? burph...

Yg Laen : *swt*

Naoto : *nepok-nepok jidat*

Teddie : KING'S GAME!!! King's game!! King's Game!!! King's Game!!!!!!!!!!! *jingkrak-jingkrak*

Kanji : OGAHH!!!! *ngacir kepojokan*

Mitsuru : King's game? Apa'an tuh??

Shinjiro : *swt* Beneran lu kagak tau, Mitsy?? *dalem hati*_ Kepinteran lu jadi meragukan banget deh..._

Mitsuru : *death glare* Lu bilang gue apa, Shinji?

Shinjiro : *swt* _kuping setan luh _---- dalem hati tentunya

Souji : Achooo...

Yosuke : Masuk angin, Sou??

Souji : Kayaknya ada yg nyindir gue lagi deh...

.

_Tiba-tiba Thompson nongol lagi..._

.

Thompson : Tadi gue lupa mau tanya. Darimana kalian dapet tu flyer??

Souji : Dari paman gue!

Junpei : Kalo gue dari cewek!!

SEES : *death glare ke Junpei*

Junpei : Euh.. nganuu... maksudnyaa tuu... dari anak cewek yg gak sengaja ketemu di pinggir jalan. Dia pake baju kayak Alice in Wonderland gitu deh, bawa-bawa boneka kelinci lagi.

Badak : *ngomong dari luar* Gak salah lagi tuh! Emang si Malice kan yg nyebarin tu flyer.

Thompson : Kalo gitu, berarti si Van ngerubah semua layout flyer yg gue bikin...!! Dasar suka seenaknya!!!! *gregetan*

Minato : Maap... Memangnya kenapa dengan flyer-nya?

Thompson : Hhh.. Seharusnya di flyer itu ketulis semua tentang Dungeon Fanatic tanpa terkecuali. Termasuk **bahaya** dan **resiko** yg harus sanggup ditanggung si pengunjung. Makanya untuk orang-orang yg dateng ke sana, emang harus yg bener-bener siap secara fisik dan mental!

Investigation Team : ….............eh??? *ngerasa gak enak*

Yukari : Tunggu dulu.... Dungeon Fanatic? JADI BUKAN DUFAN???? STUPEIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Junpei : Gue kan gak pernah bilang kalo Dufan yg gue maksud itu Dunia Fantasi!!! Lu aja yg nentuin seenak perut sendiri, Yuka-Tan!!!

Fuuka : _Ternyata emang aneh..._

Ken : Nganuu... Thompson-san ya... Maksud dari 'bahaya' dan 'resiko' tuh apa??

Thompson : *gak peduliin pertanyaan Ken* Ah... Kayaknya udah mau nyampe nih...

Aigis : ALERT! ALERT!! ADA BANYAK TANDA BAHAYA DILUAR SANA!! ALERT!! ALERT!!

Yg laen : GULP

Naoto : Senpai... Perasaan gue kok gak enak ya??

Yosuke : Kita samaan kok... hahaa... *kalut*

.

SEES dan Investigation Team berebut buat ngeliat keluar jendela. Dan sesuatu yg mereka liat berikutnya bikin jantung mereka serasa loncat keluar begitu aja. Sesuatu yg bikin mereka gak percaya sama mata mereka sendiri, sesuatu yg emang gak bisa banget buat dijelasin dengan kata-kata....

.

"WELCOME TO THE DUNGEON FANATIC"

.

.

_TBC to the next chap..._

.

.

==OMAKE==

O MY GOAT...!! Rasa-rasanya ni crita makin gaje ajeee!!! Biasa... author lagi error!! Nama Thompson disini, sebenernya gue kagak ngambil dari karakter mana pun... Dia ASLI punya gue! *guffaw* Begitu juga dengan Malice & Van yg entar muncul. Oiyaw... gerbong kereta disini alias si Badak punya nama, namanya Wagon Glacous. Semacem kendaraan asli karangan gue juga...^^ en tuyul-tuyul disini jumlahnya ada 7 kayak jumlah di Snow White and The 7 Gnome.

.

Thank you for reading!!

.

REVIEW? Or not.

.

Chokekka.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer :** Mendingan kalian liat di chapter sebelumnya deh... Gak ada perubahan ini...

**A/N :** Aaah.. hari senin kemaren tuh hari yang sial banget buat saya. *curhat ceritanya* kuliah fotografi kemaren di kawah putih sih.. janjian kumpul jam 8 pagi, saya malah baru nyampe jam 1 siang. Di jalan ban motor pecah antah sudah berapa kali... bete!! mana harus jalan jauh buat nyari tempat tambal ban... secara di tengah gunung lho! btw, saya ganti nick, dulu kan Chokekka, sekarang saya jadi VanXallsburG!! Untuk ganti suasana... Inget-inget yup!! Yah, selamet menikmati aja fic gaje nan ebel ini. Review please!

**Summary :** SEES dan IT akhirnya berhasil sampai di DuFan. Apa yang menunggu mereka di dalamnya?? Check that out!!

OP Theme : cukup awal-awal aja deh.. mulai dari sini kayaknya kagak bakalan ada lagi.

.

* * *

.

_KOAAK... KOAAKK..._

Suara burung hantu yang saling bersahutan membuat para SEES dan IT bergidik. Mereka melongo memperhatikan setiap tempat yang ada di sekililing mereka. Tidak percaya dengan yang mereka lihat, mereka pun melangkah mendekati sebuah gerbang besar mengikuti Thompson yang berjalan di depan.

Gerbang itu benar-benar besar, bahkan 10 kali lipat dari tinggi mereka, lebarnya mungkin sama dengan 100 orang yang berdiri berjejer. Gerbang itu memiliki ukiran-ukiran yang aneh.

Yosuke : Kayaknya gue pernah liat ni gerbang deh. Dimana yah??

Chie : Lu juga ngerasa gitu, Yos? Gue juga sama... Kayaknya pernah liat...

Junpei : Hmm... *mikir* Kalo ngomong pernah liat atau nggak... kayaknya gue juga deh!

Ken : AAAAAHH!!!!

_Semua kecuali Thompson melirik ke arah Ken._

Fuuka : Ada apa, Ken-kun?

Ken : Gue inget! Gue inget pernah liat ni gerbang dimana... *swt* Gue liat di anime HagaRen!! Ini kan sama kayak pintu gerbang tempat tangan-tangan item yang begini-begini! *niruin tangan2 yang narik Ed ke seberang gerbang* --- kalo yang baca HagaRen pasti tau.

Chie : Kalo lu bilang gitu, emang bener sih... Tapi kenapa gerbangnya ada di sini juga??

Thompson : Karena kami memerlukan gerbang itu untuk fungsi yang sama. *seringai*

IT : *swt* _Fungsi yang sama???_

Thompson : *membuka gerbang* Ayo masuk!

Naoto : *bisik* Mudah-mudahan kita bisa pulang dengan selamat...

Kanji : Ng? Lu ngomong sesuatu, Naoto?

Naoto : Ngga...

Cahaya yang amat sangat terang menyinari anak-anak SEES dan IT. Awalnya mereka kesusahan buat ngeliat ke depan. Ketika mereka ngerasa udah mulai terbiasa, mereka membuka mata mereka dan terkaget-kaget dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka.

Saat ini mereka ada di sebuah tempat yang benar-benar asing, rumah-rumah yang ada semuanya berbentuk seperti tenda sirkus. Orang-orang yang seliweran di depan mereka juga aneh-aneh, ada yang berbaju seperti penyihir sambil membawa sapu yang kemudian terbang sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, ada orang yang mukanya mirip dengan kucing mondar-mandir sambil bawa-bawa kuali dan mengemut permen loli, ada yang _totally_ kayak badut abis, ada frankenstein, zombie (lho?), dan bahkan ada mbah Surip yang seharusnya udah KO'IT nyanyiin lagu 'Ta Gendong' sambil terus tertawa seperti kebiasaanya.

Dan si Mbah Surip ngedekitin Thompson. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati, Thompson membisikan sesuatu di telinga Mbah Surip yang kemudian membuat kakek umuran berambut gimbal mirip Bob Marley itu menyeringai lebar dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke anak-anak SEES dan IT.

Mbah Surip : I LOV YU FULL!!! *pergi* --- gak penting banget sih lu!

Teddie : I LOVE YOU FULL!! I LOVE YOU FULL!! *girang*

SEES & IT : *swt*

Akihiko : *gumam* Perasaan gue makin gak enak... perasaan gue makin GAK enak!!

Setelah melihat Mbah Surip yang pergi menjauh, Thompson menggiring tamu-tamunya itu menuju sebuah puri yang terlihat berada di puncak bukit. Dari jauh, mereka merasa kalau puri itu akan benar-benar menjadi mimpi buruk bagi mereka semua.

----------

Aigis : Ini perasaan saya saja atau memang ada yang terbang-terbang di dekat puri itu?

Yang Aigis maksud dengan terbang-terbang disini bukanlah sebuah benda, yang terbang-terbang itu adalah cahaya. … cahaya?

SEES dan IT telah sampai tepat di depan puri. Puri itu disinari dengan _spotlight_ yang bisa berubah-ubah warnanya antara warna merah, hijau dan kuning. Di atas puri bertengger balon reklame bertuliskan 'ROYAL PALACE OF DUNGEON FANATIC. COME AND FEEL IT!!'. Ketika mereka semua mengambil langkah untuk lebih mendekat lagi, kembang api pun meluncur dari segala arah yang kemudian membentuk tulisan 'WELCOME MY HONORARY GUEST!!'. Mereka semua cuma bisa diem, melongo, dan double sweatdrop ngeliat itu semua. Dan pintu masuk pun terbuka dari dalam...

??? : Welcome... Welcome!! I've been waiting for... *DUAKK*

Belum sempet tu orang nerusin kata-katanya, Thompson keburu melayangkan _flying kick_ tepat ke 'anu'nya orang tadi.

SEES & IT : *swt*

??? : *tepar* What... *pant* The... Hell... *pant* ??!!!!!

Thompson : Jangan sok _english_ deh lu, Van!! Gue tau nilai _english_ lu tuh gak pernah lebih dari C!!

Van : Brengsek lu... Thomp!!! Bongkar nista gue di depan may _honorary guess_!! *berdiri lagi, baru sadar kalo 'anu'nya itu gak sama kayak punya cowok*

Mitsuru : *swt* … Maksudmu... _guest..._??

Van : *polos* Huh? Apa bedanya...??

SEES & IT : _Ini orang emang beneran kagak bisa bahasa inggris!!_

Chie : _Lebih parah dari gue... _*swt*

Yukari : *suram* … Kalian kok dari tadi cuek banget sih??

Junpei : Hah? Cuek apanya??

Yukari : *suram* EMANGNYA KALIAN SIMPEN DIMANA MATA KALIAN?? *nunjuk Van* JELAS--JELAS DIA BUKAN MANUSIA!!! SERBA DIPERBAN GITU!!!

Mendengar perkataan Yukari, mereka semua memandang Van sekali lagi dengan lebih jelas. Sementara Van cuma senyam-senyum kagak jelas. Van berpakaian _Count Dracula_ tanpa jubahnya, seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh perban terkecuali mata dan mulutnya seperti mumi, matanya pun berkilat kemerahan, dan bibirnya entah memakai lipstick atau apa, berwarna merah terang. Dan tanpa menunggu respon lebih jauh dari para tamunya itu, Van melangkah masuk dan menyuruh Thompson untuk membimbing anak-anak SEES dan IT.

Bagian dalam puri sangatlah kotor, debu berhamburan dan sarang laba-laba menghiasi berbagai sudut. Lukisan-lukisan yang dipajang di sekitan tembok pun tidak lurus, ada yang miring ke kiri, ke kanan, bahkan ada yang hampir terbalik. Dan ada satu lukisan terbesar yang terletak di antara 2 tangga menuju ke lantai atas, lukisan yang nggak asing lagi buat Souji dan teman-temannya, _IZANAMI,_ bersama dengan sesosok wanita lain yang jelas bukan manusia, rambutnya warna kuning dan kulitnya berwarna pink. Souji tidak mengenali siapa sosok yang bersama Izanami tersebut.

Van : *berbisik di telinga Souji* Lu suka sama lukisan itu?

Souji : Lu kenal dengan orang-orang yang ada di lukisan itu?

Van : *seringai* Tentu saja. Mereka Izanami... dan... NYX.

SEES : APAAAA??!!!!!

??? : AAH!! BERISIK!! SAPA SIH YANG BANGUNIN GUE TENGAH MALEM BEGINI??!!!

Van : Nggak ada yang bangunin situ kok! Situnya aja yang kuping SETAN!

_Souji, ngedenger namanya diplesetin lagi langsung ngamuk dan menghajar Van sampe pada bonyok._

All : *swt*

Menyadari siapa yang ngomong barusan, Mitsuru melotot ngeliatnya. Orang itu badannya pink dan rambutnya kuning, serta memakai pakaian _long dress_ serba hitam dengan bulu-bulu sebagai penghiasnya. Persis dengan gambar Nyx di lukisan.

Mitsuru : OMIGOT!! Gue kagak salah liat kan??!!

Shinjiro : Kayaknya mata lu gak mungkin rusak deh, Mitsy! Soalnya gue juga liat hal yang sama kayak elu...

Ngedenger kata 'mitsy' barusan, Mitsuru langsung bergabung dengan Souji dan menghajar Shinjiro sampe bonyok. Ternyata dia paling kagak mau dipanggil 'mit-' *Mitsuru death glare ke Author* --- ampuuuuunn!! *swt*

Aigis : DATA CONFIRMED! Orang ini emang beneran Nyx. *nunjuk ke cewek serba pink* --- ni orang albinonya dah parah ya? Sampe pinkish... *digebukin Nyx*

Ken : *merhatiin Nyx* Gue baru tau kalo Nyx itu penderita albino... --- hoalah, Ken, jangan bilang begetoh!! *author langsung ngacir gak mau tau perkembangan selanjutnya*

Yosuke : AUTHOR SABLENG!! TANGGUNG JAWAB DIKIT DONK!!

_nggak ada jawaban..._

Junpei : *swt* Dia udah pergi jauh kayaknya...

Dari sini anak-anak SEES dan IT bisa ngeliat kalo ada asep ngebul dari kepala Nyx...

Chie : A-apa dia juga bakalan jadi jus?? *pale swt*

Junpei : Jus pa'an?? Stroberi??

Naoto : Kalo beri-beri sih iya...

All : *ngeliat ke arah Naoto*

Naoto : A-apa? *blush*

Fuuka : Ngg... temen-temen... kayaknya mendingan kita kabur sebelum telat lho...

Kanji : Gue setuju sama Fuuka-san! *ngacir duluan*

Yosuke : TEPUNG SIALAN!! Jangan tinggalin gue!! *ngikutin Kanji*

_tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu Souji langsung narik Yukiko dan pergi ninggalin yang laen ngikutin Kanji dan Yosuke._

Yukiko : _Gyaaaa!! Tangan gue dipegang Souji-kun!! _*blush blush*

Teddie : SENSEI!! JANGAN TINGGALIN DAKUUW!!

Rise : Senpai, tungguin donk!!

Akihiko & Shinjiro : Kita-kita juga cabut yah!!

Yukari : Aa!! Sen-..!!

Belom sempet Yukari beresin kata-katanya, Nyx udah keburu meledak dan melemparkan semua orang yang ada di kastil tanpa terkecuali............

.

.

_TBC... again..._

.

.

==OMAKE==

Kalao kalian pernah maen seri persona di pendahulu, pasti langsung tau wujud Nyx yang saya gambarin disini.. yaahh... walopun sebenernya saya juga kagak maen, cuma kebetulan nemu gambarnya aja!! XD WAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAK!!! *dicekek* mu'un maap kalo ni fic makin gelo... m(_ _)m *sujud sujud*

.

REVIEW? Please... *puppy eyes*

.

Regards,

VanXallsburG


End file.
